Jimmy
James "Jimmy" is a young sailor aboard the SS Venture and a crewman that assisted in the search for Ann Darrow on Skull Island. Biography In the original film Jimmy plays a minor part, his name only being mentioned a few times. He carried the smoke grenades which helped the sailors. He was most likely killed during the log scene. In the 2005 remake he's the lookout of the Venture and a close friend with first mate Ben Hayes who he views as a father figure. He is much younger and something of a kleptomaniac, introduced stealing Jack Driscoll's pen when he brings him his lunch. After making Jimmy return the pen and chasing him off, Hayes tells Driscoll that Jimmy doesn't mean any harm, and informs him that he found him hiding in a cage some years ago, with his arm broken in two places, and "wilder than half the animals in here." Hayes says, further, "He still won't tell me where he came from, but it wasn't any place good." He is shown to vandalized Bruce Baxter's posters as he comes out, Bruce spots him, he hides the pen then acts natural, not before putting on a smile. Then he was eavedropping on Carl Denham and Jack speaking where they were acutally headed to Skull Island, not Singapore. Then he starts telling Hayes and some of the crewman(Venture Crewman 4, Venture Crewman 22,Venture Crewman 27). When Hayes takes some men with him to find Ann, Jimmy attempts to sneak in by disguising himself using a ski cap. Hayes sees through Jimmy's disguise, but after being convinced, allows Jimmy to stay. As they face King Kong, Hayes attempts to take on King Kong to allow his men to escape, and specifically tells Jimmy to run. Jimmy can only watch and cry out in horror as he watches the monstorous ape kill his father like figure as King Kong throws Hayes against a cliff wall. He then hangs on for dear life to the tree trunk as Kong sends the rest of the men down a ravine. Jimmy surivives the fall, and breaks down over Hayes death and embraces Jack. When the survivors are attacked by oversized insects, Jimmy saves Jack's life by shooting wildly at some insects that were attempting to strangle him. He was on of the three survivors left (the others being Jack and Carl) when they are finally rescued by Captain Englehorn. In the scene where Kong tries to recapture Ann Darrow, Jimmy shoots Kong with a Tommy gun but is injured when Kong throws his boat against a boulder. He is badly injured and is last seen being held above the water by Jack, knocked out. He likely returns to America with the others. He appears in the video game, but he is not able to use guns, despite using them in the movie, and is shown using a pistol in a scene before becoming an ally. Personality Jimmy is shown to have a somewhat mischievous nature (shown when he graffitis on the prized posters of the actor; Bruce Baxter) but seems as if he wishes people would treat him more like an adult than a child. Despite Ben Hayes telling him he should eventually leave the ship and make a life for himself, Jimmy disagrees and tells him he would prefer to stay. In The Game In the game he appears in The Venture, Necropolis, V-Rex, Jimmy (level), and other levels, He appears in The Venture on the third boat if you look closely, He is mentioned in Necropolis, but if you look closely, strangely he cannot be seen on the boat: the only sailors on the boat are Lumpy, Preston, and Baxter. His model is probably replaced or forgotten. He is first a follower in the Level Jimmy. He mentions the other sailors and says they are all dead which means he, Jack, Hayes, and Denham are the only survivors. He is seen in the V-rex chapter when Hayes meets Preston ask about the animal that attacked them, Preston is not sure what kind of monster it is which is a V-Rex, after the V-rex roars Lumpy tells Jimmy to run, then the V-rex grabs Lumpy or possibly Choy and the bridge collapses and sends Jimmy and Baxter falling into a chasm, Preston is seen shooting the V-rex but is never seen again, possibly also killed by the V-rex, but possibly not because the V-rex goes after Ann Darrow, so it is unknown how Preston died, and while Jimmy mentions that Preston is dead, Preston is never seen killed and there is no way Jimmy could know for sure if whether or not Preston is in fact dead. Jimmy can be heard yelling for Hayes, and is never seen again after Captain Englehorn picks him up in the level "To the Plane". Behind the Scenes *Jimmy was portrayed by Jamie Bell in the 2005 Peter Jackson version of the movie and the video game. Bell would later work with Jackson in his produced film, The Adventures of Tintin film as well as the sequel (which will be directed by Peter Jackson) along with Andy Serkis. **Unlike in the movie where he uses a gun against the animal-life, in the game he only fights with spears and sharp-bones. **He doesn't encounter the Brontosaurus in the game either, unlike in the movie. Appearances *''King Kong (2005 film)'' (first appearance) *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' Game Levels Appearances *The Venture *V-rex *Jimmy *On The Raft *Rapids *Swamps *The Log *To Save Ann *The Cave *Venatosaurus (level) *In The Mud *Call Kong *To the plane Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Characters Category:Venture Crew Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie Category:Heroes Category:King Kong 1933 Characters Category:King Kong 2005 Characters